


To see the years pass me by

by SandySins



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Good Morgana (Merlin), Happy Ending, Morgana centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandySins/pseuds/SandySins
Summary: Morgana discovers her magic early and makes a choice that will change everything.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: merlinoutofcontext merlinmas holiday fest





	To see the years pass me by

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 12 days of Merlin challenge. Today's prompt was : anything Morgana related.
> 
> If I do more written promts I will probably make a collection or something :)

** To see the years pass me by **

Morgana was 17, and her nightmares plagued her. Her dreams were hellish and Uther tyranny unending, she was just a leaf being pushed by the current, as helpless and as useless as the princess in distress from all the books that filled Camelots shelves. The only difference is that there was no knight coming to her rescue.

Morgana was 18, and she had stopped drinking Gaius remedy, it had stopped working and there was no point any more. Gwen had been with her a few weeks and the girl had soon shown her caring nature. Staying with her on the worst nights and making sure she was comfortable. It made dealing with King Uther and Prince Arthur more bearable when you had someone to confide in.

Morgana was 19, and she cracked a mirror with her mind. Were King Uther to know of this, and she would be promptly burned at the stake. She could try and hide it, but it was clear she could not control it. There was only one way this could end if she stayed in Camelot, so she didn't. And Gwen, loyal Gwen followed.

Morgana was 20, and she had installed herself in her Father's Castle in the north. The servants and the towns people looked away from any strange things happening, because having Morgana there meant having a fair ruler. Druids and magical inclined people began to come and live their lives quietly, knowing there would not be punishment there for being themselves. And Gwen, lovely Gwen showed Morgana what true love felt like. 

Morgana was 21, and a woman came to her, Morgause was her name, and she spoke of conquest. Many truths were spoken, and she pleaded to Morgana for help against his real father, King Uther. Morgause was offered a stay and a quiet life instead, she refused. Just as Morgana refused to choose a side and watch one of his siblings die at the hands of the other. For how could she choose between Arthur who she had grown with or Morgause who she shared gifts with. People depended on her, and she couldn't fail them, if she rebelled that would mean an alliance with King Cenred and further scrutiny from King Uther. Her people would not be safe. Gwen wouldn't be safe.

Morgana was 22, and a lost druid child came running from Camelot soldiers. The smaller vassal Lord's she rules had already sworn fealty to her, with their help Uther soldiers were soon dispatched back. The child, Mordred he was called, and his people were welcome in her little town to live in peace. 

Morgana was 23, and Arthur came to visit, he was the bearer of a warning, for trouble times awaited and war may be ahead. He had a peculiar servant with him, and she was happy for Arthur to finally have found a friend.

Morgana was 24, and she had ignored each of the King's invitations to court, she didn't regret it. They both knew Uther was too paranoid to ride to her, and she would not come. Perhaps it was cruel, but she never wished to see her real father again.

Morgana was 27, and she was living in bliss, the war had not hit her and her lands were peaceful. Moreover, she had stopped hiding, for she was too powerful for anyone to critique who she shared her bed with. The marriage proposals had stopped a while ago. She and Gwen were happy.

Morgana was 29 and Arthur was at her door. Morgause had raised an army and conquered Camelot, he and some of his knights were planning on retaking the city, but for now they needed a place to stay and heal their wounded. She welcomed her brother, and he in turn did not comment on her particular arrangement with her maid. 

Morgana was 30 and the King was dead, it was the first time in ten years she went back to the capital. Her brother did look regal in a crown. 

Morgana was 33, and she had convinced most of the lords to stand by her petition. Arthur may be the king, but without her lords support he was nothing. Magic would be legal or Camelot would suffer without taxes, without knights and without food. 

Morgana was 53 and Mordred who they had taken under their wings was handling most of the lands business, he would be a suitable heir. 

Morgana was 73 and Mordred's children were old enough to rule their portion of Camelot, they called Gwen and her grandma and grandmother respectively. What a wonderful life she had lived. She not even once regretted leaving Uther's care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short story! I hope you enjoyed it. As always kuddos and comments are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
